List of Books, Comics and Magazines
Many 'books, comics and magazines '''are seen and mentioned throughout the series, here is a list of them that have been seen and spotted in ''Ed, Edd n Eddy. Books *101 Latin Party Jokes (A Case of Ed) *Algebra (Too Smart for His Own Ed) *Amoeba (Stop, Look and Ed) *Amps (Stop, Look and Ed) *Androids (Stop, Look and Ed) *Ants (Stop, Look and Ed) *Archaic (Stop, Look and Ed) *Armories (Stop, Look and Ed) *Astro (Stop, Look and Ed) *Atlas of the Moon (Tinker Ed) *Atoles (Stop, Look and Ed) *Atoms (Stop, Look and Ed) *Auto (Stop, Look and Ed) *Basa (Stop, Look and Ed) *Bats (Stop, Look and Ed) *Behavior Modification (3 Squares and an Ed) *Big and Heavy Book of Egg Hatchery (A Fistful of Ed) *Biology (Stop, Look and Ed) *Brains (Stop, Look and Ed) *Bugs (Stop, Look and Ed) *Bulldogs (Cool Hand Ed) *Bully Psychology (Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo ) *Butterfly (Stop, Look and Ed) *Buys (Stop, Look and Ed) *Chicken Pirate (Tinker Ed) *Condensed Manners for the Advanced (Who, What, Where, Ed ) *Conrad, the Lonely Stump (Once Upon an Ed) *Dames, Dates and You (May I Have this Ed?) *Diametric Doting Done Easy (Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo) *Dictionary (All Eds Are Off) *First Aid Book (This Won't Hurt an Ed) *Flyfishing 101 (Cool Hand Ed) *Fort Peach Creek (A Town Called Ed) *Guide for the Guided Student (Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo) *How to be Rich (Too Smart for His Own Ed) *How to Escape (Cool Hand Ed) *How To Stencil (Mission Ed-Possible) *How to Wait: The Scientific Way (Here's Mud in Your Ed) *Hub Cap Digest (Nagged to Ed) *Invisibility (Cool Hand Ed) *Joy of Learning (Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo) *Joys of Rules (Stop, Look and Ed) *Math (All Eds Are Off) *Mind Control: A Prepubescents Guide (Tinker Ed) *Nocturnal Burrowing Insects (A Case of Ed) *Opposite Attraction and You (Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo) *Psychology Manual (Look Into My Eds) *Relishing the Repugnant (Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo) *Reverse Psychology (A Twist of Ed) *Robot Repair (Stop, Look and Ed) *Science (A Fistful of Ed) *Scores of Spores (A Case of Ed) *Silly Jilly (Is There an Ed in the House?) *Sociology (Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo) *Spelling Bee Preparation For Advanced Spellers (Too Smart For His Own Ed) *Stand (All Eds Are Off) *The Enchanted Spleen (A Case of Ed) *The Encyclopedia of Obscure Diseases (A Case of Ed) *Tower (All Eds Are Off) *Walking in the Mist (Cool Hand Ed) Gallery Book of Egg Hatchery.png|Big and Heavy Book of Egg Hatchery Conrad_the_Lonely_Stump.jpg|Conrad the Lonely Stump Dames,_dates,_&_you.png|Dames, Dates and You Baby's First World Book.png|Baby's First Words Algebra Book.png|Algebra Book EBRCCK_Contents.png|How To Stencil Step-by-Step Vlcsnap-1108636.png|Hub Cap Digest Vlcsnap-2077839.png|The Urban Ranger Book Dictionary Book.png|Dictionary How To Be Rich Book.png|How To Be Rich How to Wait Book.png|How To Wait Math Book.png|Math book PCJH First Aid Book.png|First Aid Book Spelling Bee Preparation Book.png|Spelling Bee Preparation For Advanced Spellers Comics Gallery Slug u la.png|Ed finds his lost issue of "Slug-U-La" magazine in his couch. Shadow Eater.png|Eddy reading a Shadow Eater comic. Many Comics.jpg|The many comics Ed owns, including a Tales of Putridity comic. Space Nose Comic.png|The "Attack of the Space Nose Miner" comic.﻿ Marlene_of_the_Deep.jpg|Marlene of the Deep Night_of_terror.png|Night of Terror Comic.png|Square Dancers From the Outer Reaches Nobody_Man.png|The Nobody Man Inappropriate_Pinchers_From_Beyond.jpg|Inappropriate Pinchers From Beyond Evil_Tim.jpg|The Curse of Evil Tim Zobra.jpg|Zorba Zorba_the_return.jpg|A brief look of Zorba: The Return Magazines *A View Into Science: Seen in Ed, Ed and Away *Bikini Babes: Read by Kevin once in a while *Chicks Galore: Seen in Little Ed Blue *Chix: Seen in The Day the Ed Stood Still *Chunky Puffs Quarterly: (One thing Ed wants for Christmas) Seen in Fa-La-La-La-Ed *Eddy's Magazines: Seen in The Luck of the Ed *Frisky: Seen in The Day the Ed Stood Still *Gravy of the World: Seen in All Eds Are Off *Hip Chic Now: Seen in Once Bitten, Twice Ed *Intellectual Discoveries: Mentioned by Double D once in One + One = Ed *Jiggy Jiggy: Seen in O-Ed Eleven, The Day the Ed Stood Still and Cleanliness Is Next to Edness *Slug-U-La Magazine: Seen in Ed-n-Seek *TireIron Weekly: Seen in O-Ed Eleven *Tube (TV Guide): Makes several appearences *TV 'N You: Monster Trucks: Seen in A Town Called Ed *Visit Eddy's Home: (Written by Lee Kanker) Seen in Home Cooked Eds Gallery Chicks_Galore.jpg|Chicks Galore Jiggy_Jiggy_Magazine.png|Jiggy Jiggy Magazine 93808681.png|Chix Science Magazine Edd.jpg|A View Into Science Category:Books Category:Comics Category:Magazines Category:Items